The Stalker
by twiheart6373
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks all her life and has already met Damon and Stephan and knows what they are. When the Cullens move to Forks and another vampire thirsts for Bella's blood how will the Cullens help? Will things ever get back to the way they were before the Cullens? This is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: This is my first story and I would like to hear what you guys think of it. It is un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Bella's POV**

"Damon, Damon," I called, "Help!" Someone with blood-red eyes was chasing me, so I did the only thing I could, drive away as fast as possible.

Let me start from the beginning, I am Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. I am an only child and my dad is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. Damon is my vampire boyfriend, he is like Dracula, and he can die in the light without his Lapis Lazuli Salvatore Crest.

Damon drinks human blood so whenever I visit and he is with a girl I say I am his sister so his meal doesn't leave. On the first day of school my junior year of high school a new group of kids showed up. Throughout the day I had them in some of my classes. They started talking to me so I learned their names were Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, she preferred Rose though. We sat together at lunch and they didn't eat a thing. I didn't wonder though.

After school I drove to the woods by Damon's house, because there was no way I would get my truck there, I got out and started towards his house when I heard a noise.

"Who's there," I yelled, "Damon is that you?"

"You wish it was your boyfriend," A deep male voice said.

"How did you know? Who are you," I shouted, trying to keep the fear out of my voice as I backed towards my truck, ready to escape.

The male started walking towards me and I noticed he had pale skin, dark hair, and red eyes. "I am your worst nightmare Isabella!"

He said this as I slammed the door to my truck and he lunged as I took off. I grabbed my phone and shakily called Damon. "Hello," he answered on the first ring.

"Damon, Damon," I practically yelled into the phone, "Help!"

"Bells! Calm down, what is the matter," He questioned me.

"There is a pale man with blood-red eyes chasing my…" CRASH "…truck! HELP," I screeched as someone grabbed me by the throat and dragged me out of my truck. I started choking in his grasp.

"Let go of her," I heard a familiar voice.

"Emmett," I croaked, "HELP!" I was starting to see black dots when my attacker vanished from behind me and I slumped to the ground.

"What do you want with her Laurent," Emmett said to my attacker, Laurent. When Laurent didn't answer Emmett got angry. "You are on Cullen territory Denali! I'm pretty sure Irina wouldn't appreciate me killing you so answer me," When there wasn't a reply I heard a blood-curtailing scream and I heard Damon's voice.

"Next time you don't answer Cullen here _Denali,_ it will be more than your hand you lose so talk," Damon spit out the name and I heard a whimper.

"I was sent by James Denali. He is mated to…" Laurent started saying.

"We don't care who he is mated to just tell us why you were sent and or I will call Irina to come collect you," Emmett spit out and I heard another whimper from Laurent.

"He sent me to get Isabella here because she had 'delectable smelling blood'" That was rewarded with two growls. "Those were his words not mine I think she smells like any other human," Laurent whimpered then I watched as his hand flew back to him and he scampered away with it in his other hand.

"Bella? Are you all right my sweet?" I clung to Damon happy I was alive when he tensed and growled. "Who are you," He snarled to someone behind me.

"I…I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale-Cullen. I am mated to Emmett and we were hunting when we heard you screaming so we came running. Emmett is faster than me so he got here first then I just watched as the guys took care of Laurent."

"Wait, how could you have run here so quickly? Unless there is more than one type of vampire," I said as I turned to face Rose.

"Yes we are a different type of vampire. We are the more common type. So far Damon is the only of that type I have met in my seventy years as a vampire," Rose said and I then understood.

"No! You guys are vampires too! Please don't tell me you hunt humans," Damon yelled exasperated.

"No we hunt animals. I haven't had a drop of human blood. None of us except Alice and Jasper have. But that is because Carlisle isn't their sire," Rose stated when we heard a throat clear.

"Well if you are done we need to get home. We are vulnerable out here. Stephan is already there with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice," Jasper stated and left in the direction I am guessing their house was.

"When I change hop on Bells," Damon stated then turned into a gigantic crow. I hopped on and he took of following Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. When we landed we were in front of a large house with walls made completely out of glass. "Bells when we get back to my place I will take you home in your truck."

"Okay," I replied when we were ushered inside by Jasper.

"Vulnerable, vulnerable, vulnerable," He said while he ushered us inside.

"So Bella, Damon, I'd like to introduce you to Carlisle," Alice pointed to a tall, slim man with honey blond hair who reminded me of a doctor I heard about. He waved at me in greeting, "and Esme Cullen." She then pointed to a petite brunette next to Carlisle who was also slim. She also waved in greeting.

"Bella, the man who was chasing you, what did he say to you," Carlisle asked me.

"He said 'I'm your worst nightmare Isabella' then I drove off with him chasing me," I said.

"Well we would prefer you to stay with one of us, Damon, or Stephan at all times and we…" Edward started before I interrupted him.

"What about Charlie and Renee," I said frightened for them a little bit.

"I was just getting to that," Edward said. "We are friends with the shape shifters and they promised to protect them from harm. You do know about the Quileutes down by La Push right?"

"Yeah Jacob showed me when I met Damon," I stated. "Jacob didn't like me being with a 'leech' as he calls vampires."

Damon roared and started pacing. "How dare he call me 'leech' I don't call him 'pooch' or 'pup'!"

"Calm down Damon," Stephan yelled after I started cowering away from Damon's growing growls and snarls. Damon visibly relaxed after that.

"Who keeps doing that and how," I asked the Cullens after Damon came and apologized to me.

"That would be me Darlin'. I am an empath, I can fell and manipulate people's emotions. I only do when it is too overwhelming for me or if someone asks," Jasper said.

"Jasper, Alice, and I have gifts. Alice can see the future and I can read minds, well any except your and Charlie's Bella," Edward looked confused as he said that. "He calls every girl Darlin'," He said to answer a thought never said.

"Sorry I will try not to call her Darlin' if it offends you Damon," Jasper stated.

"Thank you. We are what your kind calls 'mates' so I get jealous easily," Damon replied to him.

"I'll be right back I need to get more water," I said and as I was walking, me being my klutz self, I tripped over the rug and my glass cup shattered. A lot of snarls and growls ripped through the air as Jasper got pinned down by Damon and Stephan.

"It's pretty deep," Carlisle said while inspecting my cut. "Emmett, please help Damon and Stephan get Jasper out of here so he can control his bloodlust. Esme, dear, can you please get me the stuff for stitching and sterilizing, Isabella here cut herself pretty badly."

Emmett and Esme did as asked and soon Carlisle started stitching me up. "Are you okay dear," Esme asked in her motherly tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking though," I said to her.

"No need to thank me you seem like a daughter to me already so…" at that Esme went out to check on Jasper.

Jasper calmed down and came in apologizing like crazy. "It's fine Jasper I don't blame you at all, from what I've heard you are very new to this diet so I don't blame you," I told him after his millionth apology. "I need to go home and rest now it is really late." It was 11:30 and I was tired.

**A/U: I hope you liked the first chapter. I would enjoy to hear what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Well I'm going to try and update once a week, one every two weeks at least. I have school so it will be hard. I want a cover photo for this story and I need help, I have one drawn on paper but I can't get it on paper, if you want to make one for me please PM me, thanks. Thank you all for the reviews and here is the next chapter. Thank you my wonderful beta Chatoncriad! Sorry I'm a little late.**

**And to psycovampirefreak: Thanks! I'm not good at writing to hear someone say it's amazing makes my day!**

**To Paulwolfgirl26:I'll pair anyone except the original pairings.**

**Damon's POV**

On the away home Bella fell asleep in the passenger seat so I decided to call Chief Swan. He picked up on the first ring, "Hello, Damon."

"Chief Swan, is it okay by you if Bella stays at my house tonight? We stayed at her friend's house late and she kind of fell asleep in my car," I said and looked at Isabella real quick.

"Well, as long as you remember my rules of her sleeping at your house then fine, and how much do I have to say it _call me Charlie_," Charlie said.

"Yes, Chief…uh Charlie I remember your rules. I sleep on the couch and she sleeps on my bed, and also I don't let her cook because she is my guest," I recited his rules to him.

"Good, now I have to go. Goodnight Damon," Charlie said then yawned.

"Goodnight Charlie," I replied then hung up. Just then we got to my house. "Bella, darling, time to get up." I got out of the car, went around and opened her door, unbuckled her then picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"Huh? Where are we," Bella asked.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake just to go back to bed," I teased her then laid her on my bed. "We are at my house Bella, you're staying here tonight." I laid her on the bed, told her goodnight then went to my couch and fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up to Bella coming to the living room. "Morning my wonderful Isabella, are you hungry," I asked her.

"Starved," she replied. "Can we go out for…" she was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Damon Salvatore! If you even THINK about taking her out to get French toast I will murder you," Alice said before I could say 'hello'.

"Well hello to you too Alice, and I was going to bring Bella to your house for food since your 'mom' loves to cook for her," I told Alice then she hung up on me. "Well, looks like Esme made you breakfast so off we go," I told Bella then we left.

The ride to the Cullen's house was uneventful and when we got there I helped Bella out of the car then we walked inside. "Sit down Bella. Here is your food," Esme said to us.

"Oh! Thank you Esme, you didn't have to," Bella replied then dug in. "This is delicious!"

"I know I didn't have to but I still did. I really am glad you like it," Esme squealed then sat down by Carlisle.

"Okay, just so everyone knows the Denalis are coming tomorrow. That means Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Laurent, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya. Bella be warned Tanya goes after every guy there is. She barley learned not to go after Cullen guys, except Edward because he is yet to be mated. She will, for a fact, go after Damon," Carlisle said.

"Tanya won't be here or a problem. She was recently mated to someone so she is off with him," Alice chimed.

"Good, wouldn't want to teach her another lesson on messing with our mates," Rosalie said. And Alice and Esme nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well we better get going; Charlie is going to be mad if I don't get Bella home on time. See you guys when I drop of Bella tomorrow," I said as we turned to leave.

"See you guys at school tomorrow," Bella told them then we left.

"Never late, I like that in you Damon," Charlie greeted as we walked in the Swan residence.

"Well if you date the Chief's daughter, _only_ daughter to be exact, you have to be in time with the fear of getting shot," I said jokingly because his bullets could do me no harm.

"You never have to be afraid of that so far Damon. You seem like a good kid. You staying for dinner," Charlie asked.

"No, I think I need to spend more time with my little brother," I replied to him then I bid them good-bye and told Bella I would pick her up for school.

That night when I got home I got a call from Edward. "Would you like to come hunting with me tomorrow after we all get home from school," He asked me.

"Well, I'm not too keen on leaving Bella by herself after school tomorrow. I don't usually leave her to get her own ride," I replied even though I knew some Cullen would have an answer.

"She will want to go sunbathe while you guys hunt so she will be with you guys also. Don't worry you won't hurt her. She will be fine," Alice said in the background.

"Fine, I'll try to scarf down animal blood. But I will only eat carnivores no herbivores," I said then hung up.

The next day I went and picked Bella up for school and on the way there I asked her opinion of later on. "Sure sounds fun to me," she said when we got to her school.

"See you after school Bells," I told her.

"See ya Damon," she replied as Alice dragged her towards the school.

After school I picked her up and we headed to the Cullen's residence. "Be safe sunbathing Bells, no need getting a sunburn, I'm not cold like the Cullens," I teased.

She glared at me and said, "Like I mind that you're not freezing and you be careful too"

I ran off with Edward and found a Mountain Lion and a Grizzly Bear to munch on. 'I prefer humans, but I could deal with this every once in a while," I told him and he shrugged.

"Never tasted human blood in my life," he said and we went to where Bella was only to find a note in her place.

_Dear Damon,_

_ You should have known better then to leave Isabella alone. I now have her and am heading to the Voltori with her so you are all destroyed, then I will drain her precious blood until she is dry._

_If you can't tell who this is you're an idiot. This is James._

There was a blood splatter on the page that made me angry. He hurt my Bella and now he would pay. "I already called Alice who called Aro to tell him that a vampire was heading to them with a human who was mated to a vampire. She didn't tell him that she knew of vampires and she said her mate wants to deal with the kidnapper. We leave in ten minutes from the airport Alice packed us bags and is sorry she didn't see this until it was too late," Edward said from behind me then we bolted to the airport.

**A/U: I'm leaving you guys at a cliff hanger until I update next. Sorry I just think it's a good place to stop. I'm thinking of writing a new story soon but I don't know the paring I should do. I don't really want to do any of the parings already in Twilight or Vampire Diaries and I may make it Hunger Games, I am not sure. I won't do a plain Vampire Diaries fanfic, only crossovers. Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Well here is Chapter 3. I loved hearing your reviews and appreciate all who are following either me or my story. Thanks to my beta Chatoncriad for editing this for me. Two chapters in one day to make up for my lateness.**

**Bella's POV**

I was laying on my stomach on a flat rock waiting for Damon and sunbathing when a person came and grabbed me from behind. "Let go of me! Who are you," I shouted at my attacker.

"Ohh, you're feisty, I like that. I'll bring you to the Voltori with me to finally get rid of the Cullen clan. Oh and I'll leave this note here for your boyfriend to find," my attacker said then I felt a sharp pinch on my arm right before I passed out.

When I woke up later on I was confused. How long was I out? Where are we going and why are we on a plane? "Who are you? Why am I here? How long was I passed out? What do you want with me," I asked question after question knowing he would remember them.

"James Denali, to rid me of the Cullens, three hours, your blood," he said non-chalantly then left to the back of the plane. It was a private jet I noticed. And we were the only ones on the plane. My phone vibrated in my pocket then James said, "You can look but if you answer back I will kill you before we get to the Voltori."

_Heading to Voltoria on a plane heading after you. It won't take long because it is a private jet. Alice said if you reply you'll die so understand. See you soon Bells. 3 Damon_

That was all it said. I put my phone away and looked out the window. I decided I needed to move so I got up only to have a guy in my face. "Sit. Now," was all he said like I was his dog.

I looked him in the eye and with coldness lacing my voice told him, "I am no one's dog and I won't obey like one, that's one news flash. The second is I'm not a vampire so I can't just jump out of a plane and survive so I _will _get up and walk around if _I _want." He looked at me shocked and let me shove him out of the way to walk around.

When we landed he dragged me out of the plane and into a limo that had a huge vampire holding the door open for us. "Is this the human with the Cullens," the tall man asked.

"Yes, and she knows all about us thanks to them," James replied and I knew if I didn't act now I would be in trouble.

I started acting scared and shied away from the tall vampire. "What…what do you want with me? Who…who are you guys? Can..can you please take me back to my dad James, I…I thought we were going…going to Paris."

"Shut up, you knew we were coming here so shut your mouth and behave!" He glared at me the whole way to the castle.

"James…girl…welcome to Voltoria I hope you like our kings Aro, Marcus and of course Caius," The tall vampire said as we walked into a huge room with three thrones and lots more vampires. I continued playing my part and hid behind James.

"Who…who are they James. I…I'm afraid James let's just go home.'

"What did I say Isabella! Now shut it," He yelled at me. In a much calmer voice he said "Aro, this human knows about us because of the _Cullens_," he sneered their name and I shied away from him out of real fear.

"Come here little Isabella, can I see your hand," Aro asked. I reluctantly walked to him because I wasn't sure if I could trust him. He grabbed my hand between his and frowned. "She has no thoughts. This is magnificent and weird. Why did you come here dear Isabella?" I knew he was expecting me to say because I know what they are but I didn't.

"To tell you the truth Aro, I don't know. I was in my friends yard sunbathing when James here came and grabbed me. He cut me…with something and I passed out then I woke on the plane ride here. I want to know why I am here too," I told him then we were interrupted by growls. "What…what is that Aro?"

**Damon's POV**

"Just remember and act like she doesn't know what we are," Alice told me then I felt her fear and growled.

We entered calmly into the throne room and I asked an important question, "Why do you have my mate?" I said it too fast and quiet for Bella to hear.

"Ohh so this is your mate. Is it true she doesn't know of us," Aro said loud enough for Bella to hear and she looked skeptically at me.

"What about you? What is he talking about Damon? I just want to go back to Charlie and Renee. Can we go please," she said to me acting good on her part.

"Tell her, then you can change her here and we can get this over with," Aro said then looked at us.

"Bells, you see, how do I put this without scaring you? Well, the Cullens, James, Aro, Caius, Marcus, and I are all vampires."

She starred at me like I had a second head then said, "You're kidding right? I mean vampires aren't real." She starred at me a while. "You're not joking are you? I have to become this mythical creature now? But…I'm scared. What about Charlie, and Renee."

I already knew she was ready but I had to get her a certain thing before changing her. "I need a sapphire, without it she will die."

"Here" Marcus ran out of the room then came back with the most exquisite necklace I have ever seen with sapphires. "It was Didyme's but she heard about you and told me to give it to you."

"Thanks…thanks," Bella said. "I'm ready Damon, but, can we do this in Forks so I know the area?"

"Sure, I will accompany you to make sure you do change her," Aro said.

When we got back to Forks she put on her necklace then we got in her truck. I warned her of what would happen then we exchanged blood. "After I change can you do me a favor Damon? Tell Charlie and Renee, I would appreciate it," Bella said. I agreed then watched as she drove her truck with an unidentified body that looked like her into the water of the lake by my house. She came back up after drowning and changing and went to my house as I called 911.

"911, what's your emergency," the operator asked.

"My, girlfriend, she…she drove her truck into a lake near my house and isn't coming back up," I said. "I was home and hard a splash, when I came out I saw her truck in the water and…I'm afraid to lose her." I told the operator my address and how to get to the lake from there then sat waiting for sirens.

**A/U: Not a cliffy but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you like the fact of three chapters in one week. Just so in case you couldn't tell Didyme never died in my story and Bella is good at keeping her heart rate steady. If you think I need to change something tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't gotten many reviews so far but I'm fueled** **by the 'Awesome update soon's and the 'Amazing's. To Lilithcase39girl: I'm glad you like my story. To every reader: Sorry I'm very very late on updating. I have school and what not, I also gotta wait on Chatoncriad my AMAZING beta, I didn't give her this chapter so all mistakes are mine. I also still want a cover photo, I have an idea but I'm not an artist so I can't make it look real. PM me with your design if you will! Also I switch POV a lot in this chapter. Whelp on with the story.**

**Bella's POV**

I was scared. Scared it wouldn't work, that I wouldn't change, that I would die. When I heard sirens while in the water hidden and not choking I knew I changed. When the sirens and vehicles left I came out of the water only to be wrapped in a towel by Aro and led to Damon's house. "Go upstairs and change," was all Aro said.

After I got dressed Aro and I ran to Charlie's in time to hear Renee's new address and follow Damon to her house. We ran up to hear, "Mrs. Swan you see, well Bella drowned, she's dead."

"What! Did Charlie try taking her fishing?" Was she trying to be funny when I was 'dead'?

"It wasn't Charlie's fault, she killed herself. Charlie said that she didn't want to live if it meant choosing one of you over the other so she drove her truck into the lake by my house."

I heard sobs then, "I'm sorry you're going to have to leave."

I started to run back to the house when I collapsed and started sobbing. "Why would you have to choose little Isabella? Why don't you calm down and tell me." Aro picked me up in his arms and continued to walk.

"My parents are divorced and Renee wants me to choose between her and Charlie and I can't." I had calmed down considerably by the time we got to Damon's.

"Are you okay Isabella?" Damon was worried and that was bad considering he just had to tell Renee and Charlie I 'died'.

"I'm fine Damon. So Aro was James killed or kept captive?"

"We have killed James for going against the Voltori law of kidnapping a male vampire's mate," was his reply with a shrug.

"Well he is no longer a threat," Damon said.

**Mystery POV:**

The pathetic excuse for a vampire got my mate killed! I was following them when I heard Aro say, "We have killed James for going against the Voltori law of kidnapping a male vampire's mate." I already knew he was dead by the pain changing to numbness I just didn't want to believe it.

_That pathetic vampire getting James killed AND gets her happily ever after! Not if I can help it!_ That girl ruined my happily ever after so she won't get one.

I started running when I heard growls followed by loud footsteps. "Here puppies! Come try to catch a vampire with the power of evasion," I hollered to the shifters following me. "You'll never catch me I'm the evasive vampire!"

That was followed by howls. The heavy steps stopped then along with more howls and barks. I knew they would never catch me so I changed course and headed south. Hopefully the person I'm looking for is there and ready to help me!

**Edward's POV:**

"Alice! Alice, what was that! Alice was that Charlie? Alice speak this is important!"

"I…I don't know. But whatever it was its too late. I got it as it was happening so Charlie is dead," Alice said this with a sad expression on her face. "How…how are we going to tell…tell Bella!"

"Tell me what?" Oh of course she walks in at the_ best _of times.

_How do we tell her? She's going to be devastated! I can't do it!_ Alice kept repeating in her head.

"Tell me WHAT!"

"It's Charlie… someone, of our kind, drained his blood. I'm sorry Bella."

"What? No, this can't be. Is this a joke," Bella asked. She looked at mine and Alice's faces and I knew that she got her answer. "I…I have to go. Bye." She then ran off.

**Aro's POV**

"Marcus? You have been avoiding me recently. Care to explain brother?"

"Well, Aro, I've been thinking about something and I knew if I told you and Caius you would both order for them to come and to check to be sure," Marcus said matter-of-factly.

"Give me your hand brother!" When he did I saw that he saw a bond between my brothers and I and Isabella Swan. "Brother! You have withheld information involving your brothers from them! How dare you do that to us for whatever purpose!"

"Um. Can I know what involves me," Caius scowled in our direction and I told him what I saw. "JANE! ALEC! THRONE ROOM! NOW!"

"Yes Master Caius," Our two guard members said in union.

"Search Ms. Isabella Marie Swan's family tree I want to know ALL of her family members names in full," Caius said then the twins left.

"I think I am going to invite Isabella and her mate Damon up here for a visit. I think Didyme, Athenodora, and Sulpicia would love to make them a room for them and only them," I told my brothers I then heard my wife and sisters talking about the room and having Isabella help them become more 'modern'. "Yeah, they are having fun."

**Bella's POV**

Damon and I are in Rome touring the city and seeing the coliseums when my phone goes off. "Mrs. Salvador speaking," I said, even though I am still a Swan, because I didn't recognize the number.

"Isabella, I didn't know you and Damon got married. Why were we not invited?" It was Aro.

"Oh, I'm still a Swan. I just use Salvador if I don't know the number. How may I help you Aro," I asked.

"I would like to invite you to come to Votoria to visit us," Aro said. I looked at Damon and he was shaking his head. I mouthed 'We can't refuse Aro and you know it' he mouthed but 'fine' and sat down in defeat.

"We are actually in Rome now Aro so we will be there soon. I hope you have spare room for us," I said and hung up. I turned to Damon and said, "We might as well leave now since we are still packed."

We left to face the Voltori. I wasn't sure what we did that they wanted to see us enough that Aro contacted us himself but it would have to be horrible.

When we arrived in Voltoria one hour later Felix was there waiting for us. "I will escort you to see Master Aro." Was all he said.

When we got to the castle Jane and Alec joined our group to 'help' escort us to the throne room. "Isabella…Damon…It is nice to see you again. We, well I, summoned you to Voltoria personally because I feel only a Voltori King should call a Voltori sibling to visit us," Aro said.

"Voltori sibling? I don't believe Damon or I are related to you Marcus or Caius," I said. Voltori sibling, ha, that's a good joke!

"Well Isabella let me tell you of our sire," Marcus said. "Our sire one day came to me as I was hunting and looked horrified. There wasn't much that I knew of that could scare him so I asked him 'What is wrong Amun?' His reply was 'I made a vampire half-breed'. He was horrified on this so I went with him to Ms. Helen Marie Swan's house to indeed see Helen in the middle of the Change and a little baby in a crib. This baby seemed to have been six months old but, according to Amun, she was just born. The baby was named Isabella Marie Swan." He stopped and I just stood there, shocked.

"What, but Renee and Charlie are Isabella's parents," I heard Damon growl out from somewhere next to me but I was too shocked to move.

"No Renee and Charlie are her Aunt and Uncle. We were concerned that after Helen woke up she would smell Isabella's blood and want to take a bite out of her so we relocated Isabella to Forks with her Aunt and Uncle," Marcus said in reply.

"So…you guys are my brothers, I called my Aunt and Uncle 'Mom' and 'Dad', and my real mom and dad are vampire mates named Amun and Helen." This was a lot to take in.

"You are now also part of each vampire so, in essence, you are the strongest vampire alive," Marcus said. "We would like for you to help us rule. You can help keep control of your type of vampires"

"Okay we will do it. You don't mind do you Isabella," Damon asked.

"No I don't. I may get to meet my parents and heck I have siblings!" I was happy about having brothers.

"I hope you don't mind but we must have a ball for you and Damon joining our 'Coven'," Aro said.

The three wives, Didyme, Athenodora, and Sulpicia came in and started talking. "We have a lot we can teach you about being queen, and maybe you can teach us how to be more modern like you." This should be fun I'm now Queen of vampires AND I have brothers, how fun.

**A/N: What did you think of that? Most stories I read the Voltori are mean and get destroyed by the Cullens and Peter is related to Bella. I thought it would be a good change. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is unbeta'd. I want to hear what you guys think of my stories I try to PM reviewers back but I can't if you don't have PMing on. I also want to hear who you think the 'Mystery POV' is I want to see who can get it by clues I give out in the story.**

**Bella's POV**

Picia, Dora, and Didy were in my room helping me get ready for this ball while Aro, Marcus, and Caius are helping Damon. My brothers and I decided to just say I was one type of vampire and not both because we didn't need the Romanian Coven to come try to kidnap me from my life in Voltoria. I was nervous because word travels fast through the vampire world because a lot of vampires know another vampire, there is also the fact that there are Covens like the Cullens and Denalis that have phones and travel a lot.

"I'm nervous. What if I mess up? What if no one likes me and try to kill me?" I was rambling.

"Sister, you will do fine," I heard Aro from outside the door. They must already be ready for the ball.

"Finished," My sister-in-laws chimed at the same time. "You will do fine Isa dear."

We were escorted to the Throne Room by Jane and Alec and when we got to the side doors we stopped to wait for our cue. "You look beautiful Master Isabella," Jane said.

"Please no 'Master' in front of my name. It's Isa, Bella, Bells, or at the very least Isabella. I don't want to be talked up to I feel it demotes you and we are equals."

"Yes Isa."

"I know you guys are enjoying yourselves, but there is a meaning for this ball," Aro called to the crowd that is certainly out there. "I would like to introduce Ms. Isabella Swan and Mr. Damon Salvatore. They are the die-in-the-sun vampires and they agreed to help us in Voltori to fully understand that type of vampire by helping us rule!" At that cue Jane and Alec opened the doors, held them as we walked out, and then took their spots in the guard. "Isabella and Damon have agreed to help rule and this is a welcoming to them."

The music got turned back on and Damon and I went to mingle when we saw a face in the crowd The Voltori wouldn't want to see, he was staring at me with eyes the color of the sun. I used my power to show Aro, Marcus, and Caius who I saw in time to hear. "Everyone attack!"

People started charging toward me and my brothers but they were blocked by an invisible barrier. They tried moving but it squeezed them tight so they couldn't move at all. We were all confused when a little girl in the corner started speaking, "It's me. I'm a shield, both physical and mental. I'm strong enough to block any power. I was turned by a man named Vladimir who then proceeded to turn more people just for this purpose. I wanted to warn you guys as soon as we showed up but we were told to blend in and hide Stefan and Vladimir. I didn't want to do this and I knew he wanted to kill you all so I threw my shield around them."

This girl had vibrant red hair that went just passed her shoulder and she looked no more than 17 or 18. She also had gold eyes instead of the red everyone else Vladimir and Stephan changed. Aro started walking to her and she shied away and looked nervously at me so I looked at Aro with a look on my face for him to stop and I walked toward this girl. "What is your name, and how old are you," I asked her.

"I am Victoria and I was seventeen when I was changed. I've been a vampire for a year so I've been alive for eighteen years," she answered simply.

"Victoria, how come your eyes are golden and not red like your… partners eyes? You must have been watched to closely to have been able to feed off animals," I was curious.

"We were never watched at all Vladimir and Stefan were too busy trying to make more. We were told to attack when he said even though we were never trained to fight. I know who are gifted with what gift because they were too careless and always used them. Stefan even gave them special necklaces like mine because we are gifted." This makes it easy on us.

"One more question. Do you want to join our guard and be under _my _protection? Under my protection _no one_ will hurt you without penalty," I really liked this girl and she seemed to have a good handle on her gift.

"It would be an honor to be in your guard Isabella, or can I call you Izzy," she asked.

"You can call me whatever you want. Now can you release _just_ Vladimir and Stefan? Felix and Demitri can hold them. Can't you boys," I asked teasingly.

"Yes we can Isa," Felix replied as they grabbed Vladimir and Stefan and brought them near the thrones.

"Vladimir, Stefan, nice to match faces to the names. So why did you think you could came during _my _ball and crash it by _trying _to kill me? Shame for not even making sure _no one _would betray you from _your own side_. It seems little Victoria here likes us better than you. So what to do with you, wouldn't this be a death sentence brothers," I knew for a fact it was considering they tried to kill us. My brothers nodded and thought to me _'kill them.' _ I turned to Victoria, "Do you want to help, watch, or leave. Any is understandable."

"I just want to sit here and watch, that will make me happy enough," She told me and sat on the arm rest of mine and Damon's throne.

I turned to Vladimir and Stefan next and they looked at me pleadingly. "Guard, please escort all the guests to their rooms. I don't think they should see what I'm going to do. The Cullen's may stay because I count the as family," I ordered. When my orders were fulfilled I turned to the Cullens and mentally asked _'If you want to help stay. If you don't want to see this please go to your rooms. If you just want to watch you may sit by Victoria on or by my throne.'_ They all filtered to where they wanted to be. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward left. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper went to stand by Vladimir and Alice came to stand by Damon and me by Stefan. I mentally called to Jasper _'We are going to work together and tear them apart. I want your torture methods from Maria because I want answers as to why they attacked. We will start with Vladimir because he seems to be the leader.'_ I then asked Victoria to trap Stefan to where he _had_ to watch Vladimir be torn apart and could still see and hear but couldn't talk.

Jasper and I turned to Vladimir, "So Vladimir, I'm pretty sure you've heard of Jasper. He is better known as the God of War. He is going to help me get answers out of you unless you cooperate. So I'm going to ask you 'yes' or 'no' questions. You are not to speak only shake or nod your head. Understood?" He nodded. "Good. First question did you plan all this?" Nod. "Did Stefan help?" Nod. "Did you do this to try to take over power?" No answer. "Jasper." Vladimir lost his right hand to flames. "Now answer." Nod. "Did you know the consequences?" Nod. "Should I kill you fast?" Nod. "I disagree. Victoria please trap him the same as you did Stefan and let Stefan go we are killing him fast we got all the info we need." Stefan was let go and I nodded to Alice who proceeded to rip his head off and lid it aflame. "Now please release Vladimir." Vladimir tried to run but I flipped over him and put him in a head lock. I then ripped him apart slowly and had him watch himself burn. At last I threw his head and torso on the pyre and watched him burn.

"Now what about the newborns," Victoria asked.

"Release the gifted but shield the exits please." I turned to the gifted newborns, "I have a question for you all. Or really it's the usual Voltori 'join us or die' choice. So…choose wisely. If you wish to join us step forward, I will then want your name, age, and gift. If you wish to die go to Damon," I pointed at him, "and he will kill you."

Three of them stepped forward and the others were killed instantly. I went down the line and learned we now had a sponge, a lie-detector, and another tracker. The rest of the newborns were killed.

**A/N: Plot twist. Probably not what you were thinking huh? I was listening to Ballroom Blitz by The Sweet when writing the chapter so that's where the, short, fight scene came from. I still want a cover photo if anyone wants to do that for me. Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've gotten few reviews so far. It's a little discouraging. I've continued writing because the reviewers like my story so far. This chapter is again unbeta'd.**

**Mystery POV:**

Well it seems that Isabella is a Voltori now, the Kings' biological sister too. This should be fun. I got Vladimir and Stefan to do my bidding of trying to kill Isabella for me but it seems they have failed. I guess I will have to get Maria and her newborn army to help me. I'm pretty sure she would love to get her claws in Jasper again.

I got to Mexico in time to see Maria defeat another warlord. She saw me and walked up to me. "What do you want Denali?"

She really didn't seem to like me. "I know where someone you want is and I can help you get him," was all I said. "But if you want to be a jerk I'll go ahead and see if Jasper will help me instead." I started walking off back the way I came and I heard her behind me.

"You know where Jasper is?" I nodded. "I'll help you and you help me. I want Jasper back and I can help you with_ one _thing. Deal?" I nodded again and we shook hands.

"My mate was killed because he was trying to serve justice. There was a human who knew of us and James took her in, the Voltori killed him," I told her and she agreed to help. Now we just needed a plan.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the arm rest of my throne while Damon was on my throne when the Cullens came in with, "Uncle?" My uncle was a vampire now.

"Bella? Bells!" My dad came running to give me a hug then hit Damon. "You lied to me about my niece! Bells I'm glad you're not dead, well not in the ground never seeing the light again dead."

"Uncle, I'm sorry I had Damon lie to you. It's just that it's against vampire law for a human to know so I had to 'die'. I'm so sorry. How did you become a vampire," I asked curiously and glared at the Cullens. If they turned my uncle then I was going to hurt them.

"I was turned by a nomad according to Jake and The Pack. Did you know they are wolves? I was at home grieving when a vampire broke into the house and bit me. For three days I was in pain and passed out, when I woke up I was on the res and the wolves explained what I was and that the Cullens were vampires also. They also taught me the 'Vegetarian' diet," He explained.

"Yes I knew they are wolves and it's a good thing they taught you." I was happy I wouldn't have to lose my uncle.

"My 'nephews' said they would have a room prepared for me. I'm also glad you will get to meet your real mom and dad now. Plus I already knew of vampires from Marcus. He told me when I called him when you were growing faster than normal." Well that was a relief. "I wish you wouldn't have lied me Bells but I guess it was for the best."

We sat and talked for a little longer before Aro came in to announce, "Isa, there are some people here that I am sure you want to meet." He glanced behind him to two more vampires, a male and a female. If I didn't know better I would say that the female was a long-lost twin. "Isa, meet Helen and Amun Massri. These are your parents Isa."

All I could do was sit and stare at them, they are my parents I know but after twenty years without knowing them or knowing what they looked like I couldn't think of what to say. "Um… Hi," I was speechless.

"Oh Isabella, I really wish I could've raised you but your brother forbid it," My mom rolled her eyes. "Oh Isabella you look so much like me!"

"I noticed. I looked at you and thought that we could be twins," I replied. Then I looked to Amun, "So… You're my dad, biologically, and you sired, or 'fathered', Aro, Marcus, and Caius?"

"Well yes, I also 'fathered', as you say, Sulpicia, Didyme, and Athenodora because Aro, Marcus, and Caius felt they couldn't."

"Oh, I always thought they turned their mates." That's news.

"Nope," He chuckled and they both came and gave me a hug. "So, your power is like Carlisle's boy Edwards's?"

I expected this. "Yes but it's more. With my gift I can choose whose thoughts I hear and people can direct their thoughts to me. I can also shore my thoughts with other people," I told my parents proudly. I looked around and noticed it was just me, Damon, and my parents in the room.

"Care to show me more," Amun asked.

_'You know you could have just thought that to me right?' _he gasped and my mom looked strangely at him. _'I just talked to him mother' _this was going to be fun because I can mess with people if they react like this.

_'So if we just think to you you'll hear us,' _Amun asked.

_'Yes Dad, I can hear thoughts directed to me or I can choose to hear someone's thoughts.' _He looked proud. _'Also, Dad and Mom, I got my own Guard for just me. I only need her because she is a shield. She was only seventeen when she was turned!' _They looked astonished.

_'I want to meet her,' _they both said.

_'Victoria, can you come to the throne room please? I want you to meet some people,' _I called to her.

_'Coming Isa!' _she said to me. She came running through the Throne Room doors laughing. When she saw my parents she stopped and walked with caution to stand slightly behind me and Damon. _'Isa, who are these people? Did they harm you?'_

"Victoria, I'd like you to meet my parents. This is Helen and Amun Massri." Victoria looked a little better after the introduction. _'They won't harm us Victoria. It's okay.'_

"Hi. I'm Victoria. I'm a guard for Isa," Victoria said and shook my parents' hands.

"Hello Victoria. I'm glad you can be a friend to my daughter," Amun said.

"Oh such a happy reunion! Say your goodbyes to Isabella here. She is leaving and coming with me," A sickly sweet voice rang out.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Cliff hangers are the best right *insert eye roll here*. I felt that this was a good place to leave off. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Still discouraged. Chapter 7 and 4 reviews, that's really saddening. Have your friends read it and review for them. I want to see how many people like my story. No beta, I didn't send this chapter to her.**

**Bella's POV**

That voice was familiar. Where did I hear it from? I searched the thoughts I heard and found the voice.

"Maria! What do you want," I heard Jasper shout. He then came sprinting into the room along with the Cullens.

"I just wanted to see if Isabella was here. I have a question for her from…a mutual friend," she said looking toward me.

I plugged into her thoughts and made sure she didn't know. _'Tanya was right! I was hoping she wasn't so I wouldn't have to help her.' _Tanya! What would Tanya want? _'Isabella I know you're in my head. I have a power you know. My power is to tell when people are using a gift near or on me.'_

_ 'Okay Maria. What do you want and what does Tanya have to do with anything? If you don't want to help her then don't. I can make it seem like you are dead and instead you can join the guard until she is dead.' _I had to offer. When Jasper looked at me weird I thought to him _'It's fine. Talk to the Denalis about Tanya, seems she has something to do with this.' _ He nodded and left with the Cullens.

_'I'm staying Isa.' _it was a statement not a question so I nodded to Victoria.

_'Isabella, Tanya wants you and the Voltori killed for killing her mate. She told me where Jasper was in exchange for me using my army to kill you. I told her I was going to make sure before agreeing. I don't like her and I see Jasper loves his life. I also am hurting now… I can tell you why when your shield shields us.' _Maria said. I nodded to Victoria and mouthed 'Shield us and Maria' to her. _'Good. I have found my mate; in a Cullen…Edward I believe is his name. I want to stay with him…forever.' _That was fine by me.

"Maria is it okay if I call him in here? That way you can tell him, even though I'm sure he knows," I said and she nodded.

"Vicky, can you drop your shield please?" She nodded and I felt it drop. "EDWARD! THRONE ROOM PLEASE," I yelled.

"Yes Isa, do you need…" he stopped mid-sentence after glancing at Maria. "Hello beautiful. I'm Edward Cullen, and what would you say to going out and watching _Insidious 2_ with me?"

"I would love to Edward. I'm Maria Espinoza, it's nice to meet you."

I decided to leave before things got too mushy so I told them see-ya and left with Vicky in tow. When we reached my room Vicky started talking, "Isa you seem like you would be a good mother. Too bad I never met my mom. She died when I was 1 month old."

"Thanks Vicky. What brought this on? Do you want a mom," I asked her.

_'Very much Isa. It hurts to see so many kids with parents.' _She seemed sad.

_'I can do you some good if you want. My mom has always wanted another child, and you are the type of person she likes.' _She looked happily up at me.

"Really Isa! You would do that for me!" I nodded and she squealed. "Can we go talk to her pleeaasseeee?" I nodded again and she began jumping up and down.

_'Mom! Are you busy I need to talk to you! It's important!'_

_ 'No Isabella, I'm not. Come to my room.'_

"Come on," I told Vicky and she followed me. I walked to my parents' room. "Mom, Vicky wants someone to call 'mom' and look up to," I told her.

"Well Victoria, I can be that person if you want." Vicky squealed again and jumped into Mom's arms.

"Thank you!" She just kept repeating.

"That means Amun is your dad and you can be a queen like me if you want. You also now have four siblings," I told her and she looked at me.

_'Isa I would prefer to protect my siblings instead of rule okay?'_ I nodded to her. This was amazing! I have a sister now!

We both left _our _parents room when I heard Jasper coming our way. "Yes Jasper?"

"Isa, I would like to train the guard and you rulers to fight newborns. It seems that since Maria left her army Tanya is going to use them whether Maria is alive or not…"

"I can't see her or the army so we will need Maria's help," Alice said.

"OK Alice, that's fine." Jasper then continued what he was saying, "Southern vampire armies usually consist of two or three highly trained older vampires, thirty to forty newborns at a time, and then the leader, in this case Tanya. Sometimes there is the mate of the leader. So we will have to fight somewhere from thirty-three to forty-four vampires, maybe more if Tanya goes crazy. So I will start training in five minutes in the practice room. That should give you time to announce it." Jasper then left the room.

I decided to try something new with my gift and try to project it to multiple people. _Everyone in the Throne Room now please! _ I then went to the Throne Room to see who heard. A few seconds after I sat in my throne, with Damon sitting on the arm, everyone, except Jasper, was in the Throne Room, even my siblings. "Everyone, Tanya is going to use Maria's army to attack us whether Maria helps or not. Jasper has decided to start training today so we all know how to defend ourselves. Everyone is required to go everyday so you can help when we are attacked. Jasper will announce times when we get there, so everyone head to the Practice Room." They all left and headed to the Practice Room.

**Jasper's POV**

When everyone was filed in I announced Practice times and started training. "When facing newborns there are three important things to remember," I started while Edward and Isa were fighting. Edward turned and stared at Maria and Isa tackled him. "The first one is never turn your back on the enemy and never lose focus." Then Carlisle and Victoria were against each other. As they were fighting I noticed him going for the easy kill and Victoria wrapped her arms around him and through him across the room. "Two never go for the easy kill, they expect that and you will be killed. Three, don't let them get their arms around you, they will crush you."

This was going to be fun training them. Next I went up against Isa, she was good competition. When I did something she countered it, and I would do the same when she did something. At last she messed up and I trapped her and right as I was saying 'I win' she kicked me off and pinned me to the ground where I couldn't get free. "I win," was all she said before she let me up.

**A/N: I know it is really late but I have so much on my plate at this moment and I try my best to write.**


End file.
